Kyotaro Hinata
is the working to fight the Bugsters. He is also a former doctor, the founder of the CR and the direct boss of Asuna Karino. Character History In 2000, Dr. Hinata was one of the surgeons who saved the life of eight-year-old Emu Hojo and inspired him to become a doctor. Sometime later, Hinata joined the Ministry of Health and became the Deputy Director-General. Hinata reviewed Asuna Karino's choice of the genius gamer M as a candidate for becoming a Kamen Rider. While he pointed out that there was already a candidate on his way, he ordered her to reopen the CR. He gives Asuna a suitcase with a Gamer Driver and Mighty Action X Gashat. Gashat's viruses.]] Graphite, considering the CR a threat to his plans, pursued and infected Dr. Hinata in an effort to cripple the CR. Dr. Hinata was rushed to the CR and Emu, feeling he owed the man who saved his life, recklessly tried to save his life despite the good doctor advising him not to do anything rash. He was later visited by Kiriya who asked questions about his history with Emu. After Kuroto revealed himself as Kamen Rider Genm and showed his alignment with the evil Bugsters led by Parado, abandoned Genm Corp which left it without a CEO. Kyotaro issues an order for Kuroto's arrest and is currently looking for a replacement CEO for Genm Corp. Realizing that hiding the Bugster virus would only cause more panic, Kyotaro held a press conference, revealing the existence of the Bugsters and assuring the press that the Kamen Riders would be effective in containing the virus. Following Kuroto's takeover of Genm Corp., Kyotaro warned CR of the Ministry's punishment for their role in Kuroto's escape and the destruction of Emu's Driver. If Kuroto was not defeated in two days, Hiiro and Emu would lose their right to be Kamen Riders. After the death of Kuroto at the hands of Parado, Kyotaro congratulates CR for defeating Kuroto to justice, while assuring Emu, who is still mourning Kuroto's death, that his actions have saved countless lives. Other Events Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider Personality Kyotaro is a kind and intelligent man, who is respected for his talent as much as his position. His experience as a surgeon helps him maintain his composure in stressful environments, and his wisdom has provided guidance for Emu on more than one occasion. Kyotaro is determined to avoid a second Zero Day: He originally covered up the existence of the Bugster in order to avoid a mass panic. Bugster Union The is the monster form of a Bugster-infected patient when the virus first flares up. When a Bugster-infected patient experiences enough stress, the Bugster Viruses inside multiply rapidly and overtake the patient's body, forming a giant orange virus form around it; the Union's shape seems largely irrelevant to the Bugster's appearance. Bugster Unions can only be defeated by a Kamen Rider in Level 1; the reason why is unexplained, though it may be because other Levels are too strong and may injure the patient inside the Union. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Kyotaro Hinata is portrayed by . Notes *The set for Hinata's office was reused from Kamen Rider Drive, where it was used as Roidmude 001's office. The office was also used as Mitsuaki Gamou's office in Kamen Rider Fourze. Appearances References Category:Allies Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Bugster-infected Patients